


Beautiful Nightmare

by t_dragon



Series: The Incubi [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Demon Summoning, M/M, Smut, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Incubus Baekhyun is bored by his eternal life of recurring and repetitive sex summonings, but gets so much more action than he wished for when he is summoned by a class of hunters at a hunter academy. He barely makes it out alive, with the help of disgraced hunter Chanyeol, and then have to figure out how to break his summoning contract to be able to return home - if it's even possible.





	1. Chapter 1

 Baekhyun slowly sauntered into a sparsely lit room, looking around. It took him a few seconds to locate Kyungsoo, sitting on a chair and reading a book with his eyes narrowed, but when he did, Baekhyun’s lips spread into a smirk.

 “Soo, you should not read in the dark, your vision will get really bad,” Baekhyun sing-sang as he skipped towards the other, hands clasped behind his back.

 “My vision is already bad,” Kyungsoo muttered, not looking up as Baekhyun came to a stop in front of him, bending over to look down at the book as well.

 They stayed like that for a minute or two, before Baekhyun snatched the book from Kyungsoo’s hands and threw it onto the desk situated not too far away.

 “Soo, I am bored,” Baekhyun whined, spinning around in a small circle in front of Kyungsoo. “Entertain me!”

 “Entertain yourself,” Kyungsoo sighed, placing his chin on his hand, propped up with his elbow on the armrest.

 Pouting, Baekhyun stopped spinning, body tilting slightly as his mind still whirled.

 “But it is not as fun!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “There is nothing fun to do around here, and every time I get summoned, I spend all my time locked in carnal activities!”

 “You are an incubus, after all,” Kyungsoo drawled.

 Baekhyun pursed his lips. “Yes, I am very much well aware of this fact, thank you very much. But there must be something else than just thrusting back and forth, because after a few hundred years, that turns very repetitive.”

 Kyungsoo cracked a small smile at this, and Baekhyun grinned.

 “You need to be more creative with things, Baek. There are many other things you can do, different fetishes and kinks to explore,” Kyungsoo said, but Baekhyun shook his head.

 “Do you not think that I have explored every single little thing those twisted and sick minds can come up with?” Baekhyun asked as he took a step towards Kyungsoo again. “Do you not think that I have tried to come up with other ways? Petting and frottage and docking and no touching and all of these other things? I have the power to make them feel whatever I want them to feel, I have forced them to the edge of satisfaction and then have had them  _ think _ themselves over it. I have overloaded them, until their frail little bodies could not take any more. I have locked them into a prison of being  _ oh so close _ , but unable to find the end, until their fragile little minds collapsed… I have not felt satisfaction after a lay in so many years, because I know that no human is any match for me. Not with my  _ powers _ .”

 Baekhyun’s eyes flashed blue as he held up a fisted hand in Kyungsoo’s direction. Kyungsoo’s own eyes flashed red and he swallowed, fingers twitching, but he showed no more signs than that.

 Of course not. Kyungsoo was also an incubus, master of carnal desires, and he was far too old to react fully to Baekhyun firing him on.

 Baekhyun slowly approached Kyungsoo, straddling his lap and throwing his legs over the armrests, wrapping his arms around the younger incubus’ neck.

 “I am bored of all of these weak humans, I want to feel lust taking over me again, I want to succumb to my desires instead of watching  _ them _ with jealousy,” Baekhyun breathed, eyes half-lidded and head tilted.

 Kyungsoo placed a hand on Baekhyun’s chest, smiling sweetly, before ducking his head and pushing the older, making Baekhyun’s arms slide from their position and Baekhyun himself to sprawl on the floor in front of Kyungsoo.

 “Then go find one of the older demons, one who can overpower you,” Kyungsoo said, his tone bored as his smile had disappeared. “You are annoying.”

 Baekhyun sat up, folding his legs in front of him and once more pouting.

 “You are  _ boring _ !” Baekhyun shot back in his whiny voice. “All you do is sit here and read and be boring!”

 Kyungsoo leaned forwards, wrapping his fingers around Baekhyun’s throat and holding him in place, though not applying any pressure.

 “I am bored by humanity and my fate,” Kyungsoo mumbled. “For so many years, I have pleasured people, and I have grown bored of it… If I feel like being boring by reading or just sitting here, I think that is completely fine.”

 “Can you not at least be bored with me?” Baekhyun muttered, pout deepening.

 Kyungsoo released Baekhyun, sitting back with a sigh.

 “No, because you will only be bored for a little while, before trying to entice something that ends with me trying to save your sorry ass.”

 “ _ Cute ass _ , thank you very much!” Baekhyun exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 “You are such a child,” Kyungsoo said, rolling his eyes, but there was a slight upwards tilt to the corners of his full lips.

 Baekhyun placed his arms in Kyungsoo’s lap, propping his chin up on them and grinning.

 “But you still love me!” Baekhyun laughed, and Kyungsoo’s smile widened as he combed his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, just the way the older loved it.

 “I do,” Kyungsoo confirmed. “Especially when you are not bothering me.”

 Baekhyun’s purr turned into an offended gasp, but Kyungsoo just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

 Unfortunately for Baekhyun, change from the routine soon came for him. If he had known what would happen, he would probably never had complained to Kyungsoo.

 Baekhyun had been slumbering in his room, when he felt the familiar tingle go through his body. As his flesh was teleported, his mind woke up, absently wondering who had summoned him this time.

 The flames reformed him in the mortal plane, and as they cleared, Baekhyun lazily looked around.

 And froze.

 Instead of standing in a bedchamber or something along those lines, he was standing in a large hall, lit by large candelabras along the stone walls. A few meters away from him, a group of younglings stood, all tense and watching his every move. And glancing down at the floor, Baekhyun could see different markings and signs curling around his feet.

 Not even a second after arriving, Baekhyun was crouching down in a defensive position, lips pulled back over barred teeth and hands stretched out at his sides as he tried to find a way to escape. His entire being protested against it, since he was bound by the summon, but he forced the ache away. His survival was more important than his well-being right now.

 Someone was shouting something, and in the next moment, a projectile was quickly making its way towards Baekhyun. He tried to shift out of the way, but he was not fast enough, and the bullet tore through his side, burning him and making him fall down onto one knee.

 Silver. They were shooting at him with silver bullets.

 Baekhyun’s mind went into overdrive from the immediate danger and pain coursing through him, and he let his instincts take over instead. His conscious thoughts were too slow for this, he needed more.

 Another bullet, but this one Baekhyun dodged, quickly moving out of the way, and then even further away as he began to search for a way out. The bullets came faster now, almost becoming a heavy rain against him, as Baekhyun ran. He saw a door and chanced it, hurling through it as the bullets kept coming, and now there was screaming behind him.

 Rushing up and down corridors, Baekhyun paid no mind to his surroundings, except for trying to find a way out. He knew he needed to get out and away soon, the bullets that had hit him combined with the magic binding him to fulfill his summoning quickly draining and weakening him.

 If he wanted to survive, he needed to escape soon.

 Finally, Baekhyun found a row of windows on a lower floor that seemed good enough to use as exit, and without a second thought, he flung himself through one. People were still coming after him, a few bullets and even an arrow or two being shot after him, so Baekhyun forced himself to get up and keep moving after his fall, ripping a few pieces of glass out of the arm he had used to shield himself and break through the window with on the go.

 There was an open lawn that seemed to go on forever, before a forest began, welcoming Baekhyun into its shadowy embrace. Hopefully he would be able to lose the hunters in there, and then try to come up with a way to get back home. Maybe rest first, because Baekhyun was starting to feel very bad.

 He was losing too much blood, his healing incapacitated by the silver dust in his wounds, but Baekhyun refused to rest. He needed to get as far away as possible, to be as safe as possible. He knew he was going to pass out sooner or later, and he wanted to do that in a place he thought he might actually wake up in again.

 Pressing his hand harder against his side, Baekhyun increased his speed, even though his breathing was so strained it was barely even there anymore.

 Just a little bit more…

 It took Baekhyun’s mind a few seconds to actually understand why he was suddenly lying on the ground, when he had just before been on his feet, running.

 He had collided with something,  _ someone _ .

 Getting his hands beneath him, Baekhyun scrambled backwards, hissing as it agitated his wounds, but he needed to get away.

 “Ouch, that hurt…,” a deep voice groaned, and Baekhyun froze.

 Sitting across from him and rubbing his chest, was a man with dark, wavy hair, a pair of rather large ears sticking out of it. He was not dressed in the same clothes as the ones hunting Baekhyun, but it was of similar style.

 “Are you okay?” the man asked, looking over at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun wished his heart could slow down so that he would be able to find his voice and mind again. “You don’t look okay… Are you bleeding?”

 Panic entered the man’s voice, and he quickly got on his feet to get to Baekhyun, but Baekhyun  pushed himself backwards even more, sinking his teeth down into his lower lip to keep from screaming out in pain. The man came to a stop, hands raised as if trying to calm a wild beast down, and something flashed past in his eyes.

 Fear… and wonder.

 “You are not human, are you? Are you a demon?” the man asked, his voice lowered, barely more than a whisper. “You should not be here, these are academy territories. Ah, I guess that explains your wounds… What kind of demon are you?”

 Baekhyun managed to loosen his tongue at last.

 “Incubus.”

 The man’s eyes widened, and for a moment, Baekhyun thought this was it, this was his last moment of living. Until the man broke out into a grin, squatting down and looking over Baekhyun.

 “Incubus? I see, I see! You give of an aura of lust, after all… Is it true that you can change your form into that of a woman? A female version of yourself?”

 Baekhyun’s head was spinning from the loss of blood and the sudden questions, and black spots danced in front of his eyes. He still needed to get away somewhere safe, but he could no longer feel his legs. He felt so cold, a sheen of sweat over his body, and if he had still had the energy, he would have puked.

 As his consciousness quickly left him, Baekhyun cursed the man for trying to converse with him as he was bleeding out, but he was not sure if the man actually heard the words or not as darkness enveloped him and stole him away.

 

 To say that Chanyeol was surprised when a short, black-haired man ran into him was an understatement. When he realized that said man was a demon, he could literally not believe his eyes.

 But the biggest surprise came when the demon’s eyelids suddenly fluttered closed, and he tipped forwards. Chanyeol just barely caught him before he planted his face in the ground, and when he put the demon on his back on the ground, he realized that his hands were colored red.

 Judging from the color and clamminess of the demon’s skin, Chanyeol guessed that he was quickly bleeding out, and even though he did not know that demons were able to do that, Chanyeol thought it might be best to do something about it, and soon.

 Carefully gathering the demon in his arms, Chanyeol quickly made his way over to his little solitary cabin.

 Gently placing the demon on his bed, Chanyeol gathered some things before he got to work on undressing his ‘guest’. In the end, he had to cut the shirt from the demon, seeing as the shirt was torn beyond salvageable anyway. Peeling the strips of fabric from the wounds, Chanyeol grimaced with every jerk of the unconscious body before him.

 When the demon’s torso was finally uncovered, Chanyeol could not help but stare in silent awe. Even when unnaturally pale and splattered with both dried and fresh blood, the demon was strikingly beautiful. Maybe not so strange, since he was an incubus, but Chanyeol was nevertheless enchanted by the view in front of him.

 Until he saw something glittering in one of the wounds.

 Silver.

 They had shot him with silver, and that was what was keeping the demon from healing.

 Pushing away all other thoughts, Chanyeol began to clean the wounds as well as he could, hoping that he would manage to get enough silver out for the demon’s body to be able to heal at least partially, to the point where he would be out of danger or bleeding out. It was tedious and precise work, but Chanyeol did not mind.

 He hated seeing cruelty, and everything about this unconscious demon told him that he had been cruelly treated.

 Finally, the blood seemed to staunch, and the edges of the wounds seemed not as fresh and jagged anymore. Taking a deep breath and letting it out in a long sigh, Chanyeol began to wipe the blood off of the demon’s skin, cleaning him up and at the same time making sure that the blood actually was stopping.

 That was when he noticed that the demon’s hair had gone from black to a silverish grey.

 A bit worried about this, Chanyeol reached out and brushed his fingers through the hair, holding up some strands to examine them. As he did, though, the demon’s eyes flew open, and they were a light blue instead of the dark color Chanyeol had seen the last time the demon was awake. And something seemed to be missing in that gaze…

 “Oh, you are awake, are you o-”

 But before Chanyeol could finish his sentence, he was laying on his back on the bed, the demon hovering over him, straddling him. As the demon growled, Chanyeol could see the already pointed canines grow even larger, and he gulped.

 This might end badly for him.

 Apparently this was a day full of surprises, as instead of tearing his flesh or drinking his blood - or both - the demon lowered his head to Chanyeol’s throat; lips and tongue ghosting over skin and leaving a hot trail behind. Chanyeol gasped from both the surprise and the actions, feeling himself growing warm beneath the touches, slender fingers finding their way underneath his shirt.

 The demon continued to growl and mewl as he tore Chanyeol’s shirt open, raking his nail down the exposed chest and making Chanyeol hiss from the pleasurable pain. His heart rate picked up, pumping the fire around his veins even faster, and Chanyeol absentmindedly wondered if it was just pure lust, or if the demon was artificially heightening him.

 Not that he cared, though, and even less so when the demon fully laid down on top of him, skin against skin, hips slowly rolling as he continued his assault on Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol’s hands found purchase on the demon’s hips, and he did not know if he wanted to make the smaller stop, or keep going. It seemed to be the latter, as Chanyeol found himself forcing the demon to move faster against him.

 The demon tore his mouth from Chanyeol’s skin, sitting up and throwing his head back as he continued to move, panting breaths matching Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol could not help himself from staring at the beautiful vision on top of him, captivated by the demon’s wild attractiveness, and it dragged a moan out of him.

 Small lips stretched in a slight smirk as a shiver went through the demon. He blinked slowly as he slowed down, and Chanyeol bit down on his lower lip to not whine over the loss of friction.

 Because as the demon looked down at him, he was looking with dark eyes, not light blue ones. And now Chanyeol could see what had been missing before in those eyes - conscious thoughts. The demon had somehow succumbed to instinct, searching out erotic pleasure for some reason. As Chanyeol caught sight of the non-bleeding and scabbed over wounds, it all clicked.

 

 Baekhyun froze, looking down at the man beneath him. It was the stranger who he had run into before he had collapsed - a stranger who seemed to have taken care of him after falling unconscious.

 The man was breathing hard, lips parted, and his face and chest was flushed red. It was quite the mouth-watering sight, even though Baekhyun tried to push these thoughts away, not wanting his body to react to it.

 But something was wrong, something was off. And as Baekhyun felt the tingling warmth spreading from his crotch all the way throughout his body, he realized what had happened.

 Scrambling off of the man, ignoring the deep moan from the man as Baekhyun accidentally pressed their hard lengths together again that hit him straight in the chest and almost made him falter, Baekhyun collapsed in a heap on the floor. And he hoped that it was far enough away from the bed to be safe.

 “I-I am sorry,” Baekhyun managed to breathe, nails digging into the wooden planks beneath him. “I was not in my right mind, I-”

 “Used the sexual energy to heal yourself,” the man interrupted, getting up on his elbows and looking over at Baekhyun. Even though he was still obviously far beyond aroused, he gave a soft smile, making Baekhyun twitch. “Is it fine, take whatever you need.”

 The clear invitation was almost too much for Baekhyun to bear, and squeezing his eyes closed, he gave a small whine as he fought himself, holding himself back.

 “I do not mind you using me to heal-”

 “Shut up!”

 Baekhyun was breathing hard, one hand fisted in his own hair and trying to use the pain to control himself.

 “I will not use you to that extent to heal, I have already taken enough!” Baekhyun hissed through clenched teeth. “Please, just stop offering yourself to me!”

 It was tempting, too tempting, since Baekhyun was still quite injured from earlier. He could feel that his wounds were clean from the silver, and knew that he would heal over time, his healing having accelerated enough to get him out of danger. But he still felt so weak, knowing that it would take time to fully heal, and his body and mind was screaming at him to accept the offer made.

 They had already begun, it would be so easy to just continue…

 Whimpering, Baekhyun forced the thoughts away, squeezing his eyes shut.

 “An incubus who refuses consented sex to help him heal, I am… Baffled,” the man said, sounding very baffled, and Baekhyun almost laughed.

 It must seem strange, yes, but Baekhyun had his reasons.

 “Please,” Baekhyun got out, not really knowing what he was asking for, just something to help the burning that was creeping up his throat - something that was not sex.

 The bed creaked as the man got up and out of it, but Baekhyun still did not open his eyes, hoping and wishing that the stranger that had cleaned his wounds, even when knowing his true nature, and then offered himself to help, would respect Baekhyun’s wishes and stay away.

 “I’ll… Go out and calm myself down. I’m guessing my arousal makes things harder for you,” the man said, and Baekhyun snorted at the double innuendo. “The pun was actually not intended. You should rest some, let your wounds heal some more.”

 Baekhyun could almost see as the man moved past him, feeling him like a bright beacon in the middle of a pitch-black night, his lust flaring white-hot. Because the man was right, his arousal  _ was _ making things harder for Baekhyun, in all of the ways. Baekhyun was created for lust and arousal, could feel even the tiniest spark over great distances, and to have someone as worked up as his stranger so close without doing anything to them… It was worse than purgatory - and Baekhyun should know. So he sat still on the floor, not even breathing, as the man shuffled around a little, before  _ finally _ exiting the small building, and heading off.

 Slowly relaxing, Baekhyun began to feel a bit bad about more or less chasing the man out of his own home, but at the same time he was incredibly thankful. Collapsing into a heap on the floor, he took a few moments to just breathe and calm down, before dragging himself into bed again.

 Baekhyun could still feel the lingering energies after them, pushing and pulling at him and trying to rouse a reaction out of him, but with all that had happened and all of his wounds, Baekhyun was too exhausted to care.

 As his eyes slid closed and he succumbed to the darkness again, Baekhyun prayed to his Mother that he would not wake up on top of the unfamiliar man again. It had been one hell of a sight to come alive to, but he really did not want to go through that again.

 Baekhyun’s incubus side vehemently disagreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first two chapters of this little story, actually posted a year after it was first begun... I've been wanting to start posting this for a long time, since it's incubus Baek, but yeah, not good at writing on it... But here we go now, screw it all, I'll post anyway!  
> And yes, the title is taken from the fact that incubus (or incubo) means nightmare (it's also a part of a Beyoncé song lol).


End file.
